1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a light emitting diode (LED) module.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, LED modules are preferred for use in non-emissive display devices than CCFLs (cold cathode fluorescent lamp) due to their high brightness, long lifespan, and wide color range.
In manufacturing an LED module, most of the methods involve the following steps. Firstly, an LED die is adhered on a printed circuit board (PCB) via a conductive adhesive such as Ag paste. The LED die is then encapsulated by a transparent material. Finally, the printed circuit board is thermally attached to a metal plate. However, there are many interface layers including a substrate of the LED, electrodes, the conductive adhesive, and the PCB, between the LED die and the metal plate, so that a large thermal resistance against heat to be transferred exists between the LED die and the metal plate.
What is needed, therefore, is a new method for manufacturing an LED module which can overcome the limitations described.